Wishing star
by Marisay-chan
Summary: Decorating is difficult sometimes, it's worse when an important item went missing, especially if it means your life. Then again, Tsuna might be able to gain something out from this… In response to ilYamaTsuna7227li's Christmas Challenge!


_Marisay-chan challenging here! This is in response to __**ilYamaTsuna7227li**__'s Christmas Challenge! Haha I definitely lose marks at the grammar part T.T And apologies for any mistakes! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of characters of course, only the story. ^_^_

_In italics are thoughts_

**In bold are flashbacks**

_Summary: Decorating is difficult sometimes, it's worse when an important item went missing, especially if it means your life. Then again, Tsuna might be able to gain something out from this…_

_~Story Starts~_

* * *

Wishing star

"No…No…No…No…"

Footsteps could be heard running about.

"It's not here!" A boy with brown spiky hair clutched their face in horror. "Reborn is going to kill me!"

It was Christmas Eve that day, and Sawada Tsunayoshi, as known as Tsuna, found himself panicking fervently.

_~The day before~_

"**Christmas party?" Tsuna tucked Lambo into bed. He then eyed the baby, who was on the desk, fiddling with something. "…What are you planning now, Reborn?"**

"**Planning for a Christmas party as I have said, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn showed him an innocent face.**

"**Don't give me that face!"**

"**As a mafia boss, you should plan a Christmas party for your family and subordinates to show a close bond. And to show Christmas spirit, of course." Reborn jumped up to his hammock.**

"**I told you time after time that I am not going to become a mafia boss!" Tsuna sighed in frustration. "You are definitely planning something weird again, right?"**

**The Arcobaleno lay down on his hammock, covering himself and Leon with the blanket. "Tomorrow, you will be decorating the house for Christmas, alone." **

"**Are you ignoring me?!"**

"**Expect punishment if it is not done by midnight."**

"**EH?" Tsuna widened his eyes. "Reborn, don't be ridiculous! There's no way I will be able to-" Tsuna dropped his jaw when he saw bubbles coming out from Reborn's nose.**

"**REBOOORRRNNN!"**

Keeping the punishment in mind, Tsuna spent the whole day trying to decorate the house. Most of the decoration were done, miraculously.

Tsuna looked at the Christmas tree he had placed in the living room.

It was well decorated, with lights and ornaments hanging around it. Except that, it was missing an important piece.

"Why does the most important one have to disappear now of all times?!" Tsuna pointed at the top of the tree, which was missing a star.

Tsuna paled, remembering the note he found this morning.

_Tsuna,_

_All of us went out to do some Christmas shopping, so you should be able to decorate the whole house by yourself with no interruption. I am going around to inform the others about the party. So, you better finish it before midnight, otherwise…_

_Your lovely tutor,_

_Reborn_

_P.S: The star on the Christmas tree is the most important one, don't forget about it._

_Reborn will kill me if the star is not there!_

Tsuna snapped his head to the wall clock.

It read 4.37pm.

"All shops closes at 6.00pm. If I go out now, I should be able to buy one in time!"

Nodding, Tsuna rushed up to his room, grabbing his jacket, his wallet, hyper dying will pills and gloves from his desk.

_Just in case._

Tsuna stuffed the pills and gloves on his pant's back pocket and patted it.

"I'm off!" Tsuna shouted out as a habit, closing and locking the door behind him, before running off to town.

* * *

_**Once upon a wishing star**_

* * *

"Haaa…Haaa…" Tsuna puffed out cold mist in front of him. "…I really should have taken a scarf and winter gloves with me…It's so cold!"

Tsuna rubbed his hands together to warm himself. "…Anyways, I better hurry to the town…"

"Juudaime!"

"Eh?" Tsuna paused in his run, looking to the side to see his Storm guardian running towards him. "G-Gokudera-kun!"

"Juudaime! I am so glad to see you!" Gokudera grinned. "I heard from Reborn-san that you are doing something really important today! Is it training? As expected of Juudaime!"

"It's not…" Tsuna sweatdropped.

…_But it will be if I don't get the star soon…_

"By the way, Juudaime," Gokudera tilted his head. "You seem to be in a rush, are you heading somewhere?"

Tsuna slumped down. "Actually, Gokudera-kun…"

* * *

_**Once upon a wishing star**_

* * *

"…So, Juudaime is trying to decorate the whole house, and a decoration went missing…You should have called me to help you, Juudaime!" Gokudera pumped out a fist as they jogged to town.

Tsuna shook his head. "I managed to get most of it done. I don't want to bother any of you anyways."

"J-Juudaime…" Gokudera had sparkles in his eyes.

_Ahhh…Juudaime is so kind! He would rather do everything by himself than burden us…Yosh! I will definitely help Juudaime find the missing item!_

Gokudera's eyes burned with determination.

…_Besides, I am afraid to see what Reborn will do if he finds out that someone had helped me…_

Tsuna deadpanned, a wry expression crossed his face.

"Let's find the missing item together, Juudaime!" Gokudera smiled at Tsuna.

"U-Un…Thank you, Gokudera-kun!"

"It's my job as your right-hand man!"

"EXTREME!"

"Ah." Gokudera glanced behind him with a twitch. "…This loud voice…"

Tsuna followed his direction.

"O-Onii-san!"

Ryohei was currently dashing through the streets towards them, his hands and legs almost a blur with how fast he was moving them. "OHH! SAWADA! OCTOPUS HEAD! YOU ARE EXERCISING AS WELL?" He shouted at them.

"Who the hell would exercise in such a cold day!" Gokudera shouted back.

Ryohei did not seem to have heard that. "OHH! LET'S GO TOGETHER THEN!"

When he reached them, Ryohei grabbed Tsuna by the arm and dashed away, leaving Gokudera behind in a dust.

"HHHHHIIIIIEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed out as he flew behind Ryohei.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera quickly got rid of his shock and ran after Ryohei. "STUPID LAWN HEAD! GET YOUR HANDS OFF JUUDAIME!"

* * *

_**Once upon a wishing star**_

* * *

_~Namimori Town~_

Tsuna trembled as he landed on the ground. "…I thought I was going to die…"

"That was quite an exercise to the EXTREME!" Ryohei punched his fists in the air. "Anyways, I got to go now. See you at the party tomorrow, Sawada!"

Tsuna waved weakly as Ryohei ran off to some other place.

He gave a large sigh. "At least I managed to get to the town…I lost Gokudera-kun too…" He glanced back to see if he could spot a familiar silvered-hair person.

"…I will apologize to him tomorrow…For now, I need to find that star…" Tsuna looked around the town, searching for the shops that sold Christmas decorations.

* * *

_**Once upon a wishing star**_

* * *

As time passes, Tsuna got more and more frantic.

Coming out from the automatic door dejectedly, a lady at the store bowed behind him.

"I am sorry, please come again next time." The automatic door then closed.

Tsuna ruffled his hair. "AHHH! Why do all the stars have to be sold out!" He totally ignored the stares that he had gained from shouting.

"…B-Boss?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked towards that voice. "Ah, Chrome! What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked the purple pineapple-haired-style girl.

"Present…"

"Eh?"

Chrome lifted her hand, which was holding a wrapped box.

"Oh! A present! Who is it for?" Tsunayoshi looked at the present curiously.

"Mukuro-sama…"

Tsunayoshi blinked before smiling. "You really care a lot about Mukuro, huh?"

A faint blush painted on Chrome's cheeks.

"Anyways, why aren't you wearing a jacket or gloves?" Tsunayoshi just noticed that she was wearing her usual Kokuyo Middle-school uniform. "Aren't you cold?"

"I'm fine, Boss." Chrome shivered violently when a gust of cold wind blew.

_You are definitely not fine!_

Tsuna took off his jacket and put it around Chrome's shoulder. "There, you should hurry home and warm yourself up."

"T-Thank you, Boss." Chrome fingered the jacket with a small smile.

Tsuna smiled and was about to say something when he felt _**that**_ presence.

…_T-This feeling…_

"Kufufufu…"

Tsuna widened his eyes, when mists surrounded Chrome.

When the mist disappeared, a pair of mismatched colored eyes stared back at him. "Kufufufu. Fancy meeting you here, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna quickly took several steps backwards to place some distance between them.

"Kufufu. Oya? What's this?" Mukuro glanced at the present on his hands.

"I-It's a present from Chrome to you." Tsuna stuttered out, deeming it safe to tell him that.

Mukuro raised an eyebrow, tilting his head at the gift. "Kufufu. I shall thank her later."

…_Eh?_

Tsuna blinked, as he watched Mukuro.

"Well then, I am not really in the mood for anything, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Mukuro turned on his heels. "I need to return now."

Tsuna impulsively grabbed Mukuro's arm as he took one step forward.

"Oya?" Mukuro glanced down at Tsuna, who was panicking internally.

_Gyaaa! I am going to die! I am going to die!_

"Kufufu, you have become a lot more daring than I thought, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"N-No! I'm sorry for grabbing you like that!" Tsuna quickly let go of the arm. "Umm…Are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

"Oya? Inviting me to your party? Not afraid that I will possess you?" Mukuro smirked. "Does the Arcobaleno approve of this?"

"Reborn have nothing to do with this… Also, there will be a lot of presents over there."

"…Why should I go just because there are presents?"

_Because you look really happy just now when you look at the present…_

But then, Tsuna would never tell him that. He would like to live for a while longer. Instead, he came up with a reasonable explanation.

"There will be lots of foods too. I'm sure Ken and Chikusa would like to come along. It's best to celebrate Christmas with everyone, rather than alone." Tsuna smiled at Mukuro.

Mukuro stared at Tsuna for a while. "Kufufu." He then materialized his trident out of nowhere and held it in one hand.

Tsuna widened his eyes at that.

_Am I going to be killed now?!_

Tsuna squeezed his eyes tightly when he saw Mukuro thrusting the trident in his direction.

_CLINK_

Tsuna took a peek with one eye, before opening the other in shock. "Wha-!"

Tsuna glanced at the trident that was just above his right shoulder, before looking down at the ground, where he heard something dropped.

"A…tonfa?" Tsuna looked at the sliver weapon. "…Wait a minute…that means…"

"I will bite you to death."

Tsuna swiveled around to see Hibari standing behind him.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Kufufu. Aren't we getting excited today?" Mukuro grinned at Hibari, irking him further.

Without warning, Hibari ran towards Mukuro with his tonfa raised, swiping it at Mukuro, who dodged it.

"Kufufu. But like I said earlier, I am not in the mood for anything." Mist surrounded him. "I will see you again, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Hibari Kyoya as well." He then disappeared just as a tonfa swung at that place.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at that, before turning to Tsuna, who jerked up.

"H-Hibari-san…"

"Herbivore…For crowding, you will be bitten to death."

"Eh? EH? EHHH! P-PLEASE WAIT A MINUTE, HIBARI-SAN!"

* * *

_**Once upon a wishing star**_

* * *

Hibari walked away from Tsuna, who was on the ground groaning in pain.

"O-Owwwww…" Tsuna winced, slowly sitting up. "This is the worse…"

"Tsuna?"

"Eh?" Tsuna looked up. "Ah…Yamamoto…"

Yamamoto kneeled down beside him. "What happened, Tsuna? You looked like someone just gave you a beating."

"…Just Hibari-san…"

"Ahaha! Hibari is still as violent as ever!" Yamamoto helped Tsuna up. "What are you doing out here anyways, Tsuna?"

"Ah…AH!" Tsuna gasped. "What time is it?!"

"Hm? Well, it was 5.49pm when I left the baseball store." Yamamoto pointed behind him, where the store was.

"I am not going to make it in time!" Tsuna could feel his spirit leaving his body.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The thing is…" Tsuna quickly explained the situation to him. "…And now, Reborn is really going to kill me!"

Yamamoto laughed. "The kid comes up with interesting things as usual!" He then thought about it. "A star decoration, huh? Hmmm…there is a store nearby that sells all these things! And I saw that they have a lot of the star ornaments on the way to the baseball store. We should be able to get there in ten minutes if we run!"

"Really?!" Tsuna brightened up. "Thanks, Yamamoto! You are a lifesaver! Let's go!"

Tsuna quickly pulled Yamamoto along, not noticing the faint blush on Yamamoto's cheeks.

5.51pm

"Over here, Tsuna!" Yamamoto quickly gestured Tsuna to turn a corner.

5.54pm

"Haa…Haaa…" Tsuna panted as he ran beside Yamamoto.

5.55pm

"I-I don't think we are going to make it!" Tsuna cried inwardly, mentally preparing himself for Reborn's punishment.

5.57pm

"Don't give up, Tsuna! Look! It's that store up ahead!" Yamamoto pointed to the store at the opposite street.

"Ah!" Tsuna beamed at the sight.

"Come on, we can still make it in time!"

Yamamoto crossed the street…onto incoming traffic.

5.59pm

Tsuna widened his eyes, when he saw a truck heading towards Yamamoto's direction, fast.

10 seconds to 6.00pm

Yamamoto turned when he heard car horns. He widened his eyes at the sight of the truck.

8 seconds to 6.00pm

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna screamed out in horror.

5 seconds to 6.00pm

Yamamoto shut his eyes on instinct, preparing himself for the pain.

3 seconds to 6.00pm

Tsuna made a split second decision.

1 seconds to 6.00pm

Yamamoto felt something ramming his side, before he fell to the ground.

6.00pm

"Watch where you are going next time, you brats!" The driver huffed at them, before driving off.

"…Are you all right, Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto rubbed the back of his head, glancing up to see Tsuna above him, in hyper dying will mode.

"Yeah…Thanks, Tsuna. You saved my life again!" Yamamoto grinned at him.

Tsuna blinked at him. "Ah." He stood up and gave Yamamoto a hand.

He then glanced at the store that Yamamoto was pointing to earlier. It now had a closed signboard on the door and Tsuna could see the clock in the shop that read 6.01pm.

"Ahh…sorry about that, Tsuna." Yamamoto frowned at the closed shop.

"…Your life is more important."

Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna, to find orange eyes staring back at him.

Yamamoto smiled.

* * *

_**Once upon a wishing star**_

* * *

_~Almost midnight~_

The both of them sat on the swings at the park.

"Hey, Tsuna?" Yamamoto tried to get Tsuna's attention. "…Why are you still…" Yamamoto gestured to his forehead in question.

"…I am not sure." Tsuna told him, still in hyper dying will mode. "I can't get out of it…Is it bothering you?"

Yamamoto shook his head. "Not at all."

Tsuna nodded, and gently swung on his swing.

Yamamoto stared at him, and could not help but compare the normal Tsuna with this Tsuna.

Normally, the normal Tsuna would be panicking, screaming about how Reborn was going to kill him for not getting the important item.

But this Tsuna merely sat quietly on the swing, his expression never changing, choosing to come here instead of going home.

Where one was lively, the other was calm.

…_But I guess what matters the most is that, they are all a part of Tsuna…and that…_

Tsuna noticed the smile spreading on Yamamoto's face.

"Yamamoto?"

Yamamoto just grinned at him. "You are really adorable, Tsuna!"

Tsuna stared at him, his cheeks slowly becoming pink. "…What are yo-"

Tsuna paused when a snowflake floated in front of him.

They glanced up at the sky, which was raining snowflakes upon them.

"Wah! Snow!" Yamamoto stuck out his tongue to catch the snowflakes. "Cold! Ahaha! Hey Tsuna, do you want to-" Yamamoto trailed off the rest of his sentence when he saw Tsuna.

Tsuna had a really gentle smile on his face, his hands in front of him to catch the snowflakes. The flames on his forehead gave him a glow around his face, creating a stunning sight.

Yamamoto widened his eyes at that. He could hear his heart beating really loud against his ears.

Tsuna suddenly gave a shiver, rubbing his arms.

Yamamoto stood up.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna stood up as well, thinking that he wanted to leave.

He blinked when he felt something soft and silky wrapping around his neck.

"You will catch a cold this way, Tsuna. You are not even wearing a jacket!" Yamamoto patted the scarf on Tsuna's neck to straighten it out.

Tsuna placed a hand on the scarf. "What about you, Yamamoto?"

"I'm totally all rig-AH-CHOO." Yamamoto sniffed. "…Opps."

Tsuna frowned. His hands reaching for the scarf to take it off, but was stopped before he could pull on the scarf.

"…Yamamoto?" Tsuna glanced at the hand that was on his.

Yamamoto smiled. "It's all right, Tsuna. I will just have warmth here." Yamamoto leaned down, his face directly in front of Tsuna's. "Your flames are really warm, Tsuna."

Tsuna watched as Yamamoto closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth emitting from his flames.

Tsuna softened his eyes, before closing his eyes as well, relishing the moment.

Something suddenly came flying towards them.

With quick reflexes, Yamamoto grabbed it before it could hit Tsuna.

"Eh? What's this?" Yamamoto and Tsuna looked down at the star-shaped object that Yamamoto had caught. "Eh? Isn't this the ornament that you are looking for, Tsuna?"

Tsuna glanced up at the building where the object came from.

"Cool! Can I make a wish on it?"

"Wish?" Tsuna turned back to Yamamoto, who was grinning widely.

"Ah! The kid told me that, if you managed to get your hands on the Christmas tree star that came from nowhere, your wish will come true!"

…_Reborn planned all this…_

Tsuna thought as he saw Yamamoto looking at the star with sparkling eyes.

"…Then you should make a wish on it."

Yamamoto looked at Tsuna. "…You are right, Tsuna! Well, here goes!" Yamamoto closed his eyes while holding the star with both hands.

Tsuna gave a small smile at how eager Yamamoto looked.

"…Done! Ahaha! Here you go, Tsuna!" Yamamoto handed him the star.

Tsuna nodded and took the star. "We should probably go home now."

"Um…Tsuna?"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto, who was fidgeting. "Yes?"

"Do you mind…if you could grant me a part of my wish now?"

Tsuna blinked at the unexpected request. He tilted his head slightly, seeing no harm in it.

"Of course. What is your wish?"

Yamamoto grinned and gently held Tsuna's face with his hands.

"Yamamoto? What are you do-"

Yamamoto cut off the rest of his statement by placing his lips over Tsuna's.

The midnight bell rang just as Yamamoto pulled away from Tsuna.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled. "I will see you later at the party, all right? I will get the other part of my wish later as well!" Yamamoto waved at him, walking away.

Tsuna watched as Yamamoto left the place.

Slowly, he brought up his hand and touched his lips.

_…What…was that…?_

He was not aware of the redness that painted his cheeks.

* * *

_**Once upon a wishing star**_

* * *

_~At the building HDWM Tsuna was looking at earlier~_

"Hmm? The extended dying will pills lasts until midnight without any promptings." A green binocular stared at Tsuna, who was coming out from his hyper dying will self.

A fedora was pulled down to hide a smirk.

"You better thank me once you get home, Tsuna." A pair of black eyes watched amusingly as Tsuna started panicking at the park. "Oh well, I still need to punish him for not completing his decoration on time."

~The End~

* * *

_First time writing this pairing! How was it? Haha, although the moment between HDWM Tsuna and Yamamoto was quite short, I still hoped that I made it to the criteria ^.^''' Was trying to show every guardian in it, but I can't fit Lambo in T.T, only the small part on top. Ahhh I just love HDWM Tsuna's smiles…_

_Things to note:_

_Dame = No good_

_Juudaime = Tenth in Japanese_

_Onii-san = Brother_

_-kun = used, to refer to males._

_-san = A title of respect between equals of all ages._

**_Original idea: (But decided to change as this was suppose to be 8072)_**

**_"Merry Christmas, Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled. "I will see you later at the party, all right?" Yamamoto waved at him as he left the place._**

**_Tsuna stared after him with wide eyes, the flames on his forehead slowly disappeared. The moment it was gone, Tsuna's face turned incredibly red._**

**_"W-Wha-Wha-!" Tsuna touched his lips, his face turning a shade darker. "H-Hiiiiieeeee!"_**

_And... an extremely short Omake!_

_**Omake:**  
_

_**"Juudaime!" Gokudera was still searching around the town for Tsuna "Juudaime! Where are you!"**_

_**He slowly reached the place where Yamamoto and Tsuna were earlier.**_

_**"Damn it! I won't go home until I find Juudaime! Juudaime!"**_

_That's all folks! Do tell me what you think about this challenge story and a MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you!_

_(A Valentine's challenge would be nice, haha, maybe with theme 'Possessiveness' or 'Jealousy'?)_


End file.
